


Military Issue

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fingerfucking, Sleep Groping, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Military Issue

Sometimes, for no apparent reason, Kara would climb into Lee’s rack at night and snuggle herself in with her back to him. He was expected to fall asleep holding her, and she was always gone before he woke up. They never discussed it, not even when it was happening. It didn’t seem to matter whether they were on good or bad or openly hostile terms with each other during duty and personal hours. Kara needed it, so Kara took it. Not that he wasn’t giving it willingly. Truth is, Lee had thought on more than one occasion of sliding himself into her rack and snuggling up because _he_ needed something, but he’d never actually acted on those thoughts.

Tonight, though, he can’t sleep - has been lying here awake for more than two hours - so he quietly gets up, walks across the room, slides her curtain aside, gets in, and slides the curtain shut again. Kara’s sprawled out on her stomach in a tank and her regulation underwear, and Lee folds himself around her and closes his eyes, hoping that this will work. He awakens briefly sometime later, and he groans, tightening his arms around her. With the curtains pulled, it’s nearly impossible to know what time it is, but it’s quiet out in the bunkroom, and he immediately dozes off again.

Next time he surfaces, Kara’s restlessly moving against him, whispering his name. As he awakens more, he notices that Kara’s holding tightly to both his arms, one around her torso, and the other down the front of her military issue panties. He raises his head and clearly sees she’s still asleep. His fingers start moving of their own accord, feeling the kinked hair beneath her underwear, and the heat and wetness below that. He just rubs the surface at first, with all four fingers and his palm, then lets a finger dip into the wetness and back out. Kara pushes against his hand, encouraging him to continue. He dips his finger back in, teasing her opening, letting the ball of his thumb press harder on her clit, and wonders at the idea of Kara Thrace hot and wet for him, even if it’s only in her dreams. He presses his middle finger all the way in, stretching out his thumb to tease around her clit, until she makes an impatient noise and pushes on his thumb with her own hand, putting him where she wants him. After a moment or two of direction, she relaxes her hand again and lets him do the work. He inserts another finger and uses his thumb to press and rub and flick at her clit until she’s panting and whimpering and he has to put the other hand over her mouth to keep her from making too much noise. After a couple more minutes, Kara stiffens in his arms and she tightens around his fingers as her orgasm overtakes her. She almost immediately drops into a deeper, boneless sleep and is all but snoring less than a minute later. He grins to himself, rubs her lightly before pulling his hand out of her panties, and adjusts himself with a low groan of discomfort.

He’s gone before she wakes up, and he never tells her. He does wonder if it’s a coincidence that she climbs into his rack at night more often after that.


End file.
